Geronimo
|classification = Human > Seigi Chojin |chojin_kyodo = 830,000 Power |tag_team(s) = New Machineguns (Terryman), The Choppers (Brocken Jr.) |trademark_technique(s) = Apache War Cry, Tomahawk Chop, Wood Cutter Hand |family = Unnamed Sister, Chief Cheyenne (foster father) |japanese_voice = Kaneto Shiozawa (Kinnikuman), Nobutoshi Canna (Kinnikuman: Scramble for the Throne), Mahito Ohba (Kinnikuman Nisei, Kinnikuman Generations games, and Kinnikuman Muscle Grand Prix games), Takumi Yamazaki (Kinnikuman Pachislot) |other_voices = Eric Stuart (English) |anime = Anime Episode 71 |manga = Manga Chapter 166 |birthday = 17th June Kinnikuman: Volume 58: Calendar}} Geronimo (ジェロニモ) is a character from Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman and its sequel Kinnikuman Nisei. The Ultimate Muscle dub renamed him Beetlebomb, with his origin being changed from a Native American to a Briton, and his voice was based on Ringo Starr. 'About' Geronimo is a young Native American of the Cherokee tribe who was born a regular human. As a boy his life was saved by a Chojin (later revealed to be the God of the Superman Road) and from then on he yearned to become a Chojin. Because of this he hides the fact that he is human and takes part in the battle against the Devil Knights. During the Five Story Ring battles, he shows that his exceeds that of a Chojin by defeating Sunshine in a tremendous victory. Afterwards he passes the trial of the and becomes a true Chojin, later participating in the Universal Chojin Tag Tournament and the Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne. In Kinnikuman Nisei, the character Chaos appears to look up to him, as he believes that they are both humans fighting alongside Chojin. 'Appearance' His eyes are partially hidden behind his forelock and he has brown skin. He is usually seen carrying a tomahawk and a hunting knife with him, but he hardly ever uses them. 'Story' 'Prehistory' Geronimo was born a regular human. Kinnikuman: Chapter 210 He and his sister were orphaned at a young age, later being taken in by . Kinnikuman: Chapter 211 One day, when he was young, he was out with his little sister when suddenly a giant boulder came rolling down a hill towards them. Kinnikuman: Chapter 186 At the last second, a chojin came out of nowhere and stopped the boulder. This event is mirrored later in the series, when he stands over two children to stop a rock-slide from crushing them. This moved Geronimo to want to one day be a chojin. He spent the next few years training vigorously and when the chojin of the world gathered to decide the new guardian of the Golden and Silver Masks, Geronimo posed as a chojin and went as well. [[Kinnikuman (anime)|'Kinnikuman']] [[Golden Mask Arc|'Golden Mask Arc']] Geronimo is first seen breaking out of his bubble. Kinnikuman: Chapter 166 A mysterious force (Devil Shogun) has been draining the power of all the Justice Chojin, which forces the Silver Mask to place them inside life-containment bubbles.Kinnikuman: Chapter 162 After Kinnikuman’s fight with Sneagator, Geronimo breaks out of his bubble - fully healed - with his tomahawk. He refuses to let the other speak badly about Kinnikuman, which inspires Wolfman to break free of his bubble in turn. Wolfman sacrifices his life-force so Kinnikuman can live again. Wolfman asks Geronimo to cut off his top-knot, as a symbol of his friendship for Kinnikuman, because Geronimo was the only one that was willing to defend Kinnikuman and speak in his defence. Geronimo obliges him and cries in response to his death. Warsman is later knocked unconscious. Kinnikuman: Chapter 170 It is Geronimo who realises he is still alive, and that they can revive him by shocking his heart. A well opens up that leads to inside Warsman's body, but only five people may enter, and so Geronimo bravely leads the way inside. He goes with Terry, Robin, Brocken Jr. and Kinnikuman into Warsman’s body. A five-tier ring appears, with each ring holding a different opponent. Kinnikuman: Chapter 171 Geronimo fends off The Ninja on the fourth floor, while Kinnikuman climbs the spine to reach the top ring. The Ninja switches places with Sunshine, forcing Geronimo to compete against him. Kinnikuman: Chapter 172 At one point, he skewers the mat with his tomahawks so that Terry - in the ring below - could grab a hold of something during Asuraman’s Asura Buster. Kinnikuman: Chapter 181 In his fight with Sunshine, he started off hitting Sunshine with a fury of Tomahawk Chops. Kinnikuman: Chapter 182 Geronimo lands a Flying Boy Press, but Sunshine counters by bending his legs. Sunshine uses his Sand Hell techniques on Geronimo, and Geronimo uses a Tomahawk Tornado to sweep away the sand. After being pressed into the mat by Sunshine, Geronimo attempts another Tomahawk Chop, but the damage done to Sunshine is undone by his regeneration abilities. Kinnikuman: Chapter 183 The sweat from Geronimo is also absorbed into Sunshine and makes his sand weigh even heavier, as he crushes Geronimo from above. Sunshine prepares for a Back-Drop, and Geronimo breaks his hip attempting to counter with a Flying Maier. Geronimo tries a Guillotine Drop, but Sunshine stops him with a Giant Swing, and Geronimo manages to stop Sunshine with a headbutt, but sustains great damage in the process. Geronimo believes he has won when he chops Sunshine in half, but instead he found himself trapped inside Sunshine. After forcing his way out of Sunshine's body, Sunshine begins to use his most brutal Sand Hell techniques. Kinnikuman: Chapter 184 He uses a Canadian Back-Breaker, while Geronimo counters with a Reverse Suplex, and Sunshine attempts a Mexican Stretch. Geronimo uses a Toe-Kick to shatter Sunshine's body into multiple pieces, and Sunshine uses a Hell's Pyramid. Being severely injured - after having his gut stabbed by Sunshine’s Hell’s Pyramid technique - causes Terryman to realise that Geronimo is human. Geronimo uses a Brain Buster, despite the pyramid piercing his heart. Kinnikuman: Chapter 185 Sunshine rebuilds himself with his Hell Arc de Triumphe. Geronimo smashes Sunshine again, but Sunshine uses a sun-styled key to enter his sun-mark upon his chest, and this regenerates him. Geronimo keeps fighting and eventually grabs Sunshine's chest, where he removes the key that controls the Sand Hell techniques. As the key hits the canvas, Sunshine grabs his head and screams, causing Geronimo to realise that Sunshine’s weakness is loud noises. He used his trademark Apache War Cry. ''' This reduces Sunshine to dust, but - before Geronimo can finish - his heart stops. He remembers the bravery of the chojin who saved him and his sister, and he then sticks his hand into his chest and massages his heart. He finishes off Sunshine with the Apache War Cry. After this, Devil Shogun made his appearance. Kinnikuman: Chapter 187 Geronimo tries to attack him, but is thrown out of the ring and falls five stories, due to a Double Arm Spin and a Hell's Guillotine. Kinnikuman: Chapter 188 After Shogun and Asuraman make their escape, the Five Story Ring begins to collapse, but Geronimo stands beneath it and holds it upright so that the others can escape. Warsman's tears allow him to be washed out of his body, along with the others, and this saves Geronimo's life. Kinnikuman: Chapter 189 He is close to death, and so the others attempt to sacrifice a piece of their chojin power for him. Due to being human, Geronimo's body will not accept their power. He dies. Near the end of the match, Geronimo’s spirit shows up and helps hold the ring upright.Kinnikuman: Chapter 207 After the match reaches its completion, Geronimo is revived by the '''Perfect Mask '''and is seen alongside Wolfman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 208 Dream Tag Tournament Geronimo is introduced in a comatose state. He is in a wheelchair, when Terryman announces that he will team with Geronimo. It is revealed that his soul may be 'dead', but his body is alive, and Terryman seeks to resurrect his soul and bring him back to full consciousness in time for the tournament. Geronimo is taken back to his village, where - even in his unconscious state - he manages to defend Terryman from an attack by his people. Chief Cheyenne reveals that Geronimo cannot be revived as a human, but could be revived as a Justice Chojin. They summon forth the chojin God, while bringing forth the Superhuman Road. Geronimo travels along the road and encounters three different gateways; he breaks through the first with quick thinking and bravery, as he uses his body to allow two children to cross a ravine, and he passes the second by self-sacrifice to save others from a falling boulder. In the last, he is able to distinguish between good and evil, as he kills the image of Chief Cheyenne that threatens the lives of children. Geronimo is thus made a chojin. Geronimo joins Terryman to form the New Machineguns. He struggles to control his new power, such as accidentally hitting a child. Kinnikuman: Chapter 212 After navigating a maze to be allocated their placement within the tournament, they are matched against Stray Akuma Chojin Combo. Kinnikuman: Chapter 214 Like the other Justice Chojins, Geronimo’s Friendship Power was stolen by Asuraman and Sunshine. Kinnikuman: Chapter 226 When they go to shake hands with their opponents, they play dirty and strike them with punches, instead. Geronimo initially keeps to the sides, but helps Terryman with a combo move by jumping on his bridge. Kinnikuman: Chapter 227 He is then tagged in to fight against Sunshine. He attacks with a Back-Drop. Sunshine turns his body into sand and counters with a kick from below, and he then switches out with Terryman. Terryman then climbs on Geronimo's shoulders, so that they can match Asuraman with four arms, and engage with a Tornado Hell Return. During this attack, the dolls of Terryman and Geronimo are scattered on the floor and shattered, which foretells their eventual loss. Kinnikuman: Chapter 228 The match continues in earnest, with both teams exchanging various blows. Geronimo listens to Terryman and makes several counters. Soon Geronimo and Terryman are greatly injured in a Hell's Combination. Sunshine attempts a Hell's Pyramid attack, but Geronimo - remembering his key part - tries to remove the key part from his chest to incapacitate him. The key part transforms into a giant pair of rollers, which suck Geronimo's right arm inside and he becomes victim to Sunshine's Cursed Roller. Listening to Terryman, Geronimo sacrifices his right arm in order that he may survive. Kinnikuman: Chapter 229 They then switch places. When Geronimo sees how well Kinnikuman and Terryman work together, even when not teammates, he feels guilty. Geronimo is then taken into an Asura Buster, and Asuraman holds him hostage, promising to release him only when Terryman lets go of Sunshine. Kinnikuman: Chapter 230 Terryman sacrifices his stars on his arms, as he resigns from the match, but Asuraman still performs his Improved Asura Buster, and this impales Geronimo in his head. When Kinnikuman Great arrives to steal back the box and figures, he and Geronimo are thrown from the ring and forced to hold on for their lives. Kinnikuman: Chapter 231 Geronimo begs Great to let go of him, so that he can save Terryman, and Great lets go to do as he wishes. Kinnikuman catches him and saves his life. Geronimo would later help Dr. Bombay repair Kinnikuman's severed arm. Kinnikuman: Chapter 253 Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne When Kinnikuman requires five hand-prints to open a door, Geronimo appears. Kinnikuman: Chapter 340 After the Dream Tag Tournament, Geronimo went away alone and won the Hawaiian Championship Belt from Jesse Maivia. He then made his way to Osaka to compete in the final round of the Survivor Match. On his way, he runs into an injured Warsman (who had been severely injured by Mammothman). He takes Warsman to a hospital and agrees to take his place in the finals as a pinch-hitter. When the group is trapped in a room with a spiked ceiling descending upon them, between the final matches of the final round, Geronimo - and others - cut their hands to offer blood to Kinnikuman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 350 This fails to work, but allows Asuraman to sacrifice himself using Geronimo's knives. Geronimo is then matched against The Omegaman in Meat's place. Kinnikuman: Chapter 356 The match takes place on a stone-ring, complete with a moat around the ring. Geronimo starts with a drop-kick to The Omegeman's face, followed by slamming him to the mat, and he attempts then to use an Elbow Drop. Omegaman got Geronimo in his deadly Omega Catastrophe Drop technique. It is shown that - seconds before Geronimo hit the ground - a shadowy figure blew the ashes of Kinniku Ataru’s Muscle Prophecy page into the ring, causing Ataru’s spirit to catch Geronimo’s head and act as a cushion. Kinnikuman: Chapter 357 As the fight continues, Geronimo realises that the figure was Neptuneman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 356-358 Neptuneman brings the ashes back to him, while Geronimo tackles Omegaman into the moat. Omegaman unleashes a series of attacks and rises from the water with Geronimo's totem poll, making others believe that he is dead. Kinnikuman: Chapter 358 Neptuneman throws seeds into the moat, which Geronimo uses to grow a tree to escape the moat. Omegaman uses Omega Blood-Spray Fangs. Kinnikuman: Chapter 359 Geronimo then drains all of his strength performing his Apache War Cry and Wood Cutter Hand techniques, which opens him up to another Omega Catastrophe Drop. Neptuneman (posing as '''The Samurai) tries to use Ataru’s ashes again, but Geronimo kicks them away. He says that he wishes to defeat the technique himself, but in actuality he was worried that Neptuneman would be noticed by the chojin Enma and be hunted down for the rest of his life. Because of this sacrifice, Geronimo is defeated. Kinnikuman: Chapter 360 After the match, Super Phoenix burns Geronimo’s Muscle Prophecy page, causing him to disappear like Ataru Kinniku. Kinnikuman: Chapter 362 During Kinnikuman's fight with Super Phoenix, when it looked like Super Phoenix would win and take the throne, the souls of Geronimo, Robin Mask, Neptuneman, and Ataru (all of whom had their pages burned) help Kinnikuman regain his stolen Kajiba no Kuso Djikara and win the fight. Kinnikuman: Chapter 387 The four of them were later revived by Kinnikuman's Face Flash. 'Kinnikuman Nisei ' Geronimo witnesses the legendary match between Kinnikuman and Terryman and later attends Kinnikuman and Bibimba's wedding. In Kinnikuman Nisei he is defeated during the Akugyo chojin invasion and becomes an instructor at the Hercules Factory and acted as the official during the Graduation Matches. He has no known offspring. He later comes to Japan in order to watch the Chojin Olympics: The Resurrection. 'Ultimate Chojin Tag Arc' History has been rewritten as the Time Chojin have gone back in time to the Dream chojin Tag Arc conclusion. They almost kill Robin Mask, but he is saved at the last minute by the New Generation. Like the other Legends, Geronimo doesn't trust the New Generation and even attacks Seiuchin with his Apache War Cry. When the Ultimate chojin Tag Tournament is announced, he serves alongside Brocken Jr. as Kinnikuman and Terryman's second. Before the final first round match, a Reserve Match is announced, with Geronimo and Brocken teaming up as the (named so by Terry after the fact that they both have powerful chopping attacks). Their opponent is the Five Disasters, Lightning and Thunder (the Time chojin). They are both reminded of their most traumatic experiences by Thunder's "Legend" Destroying Bell and Brocken is soon knocked out for the majority of the fight. Geronimo is outnumbered and easily dominated by the Five Disasters until the souls of Barrierfreeman and Ilioukhine support him, gaining his trust. He then unleashes a fury of attacks and destroys the "Legend" Destroying Bell with his new Apache Death Scream. In the end, however, he and Brocken are defeated by the Prelude to Justice Crumbling (Brocken is also made a victim of the Death Watch Branding). 'Kinnikuman (2011) ' (More to Come) 'Techniques' ; : An ancient Apache secret technique, Geronimo screams at such a great volume it produces a powerful shock-wave that attacks the opponent. It is said to be powerful enough to break an entire mountain. : In the Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne anime, it's name is changed to . :*' ' :: A stronger version of the Apache War Cry. Used to destroy the Jikan chojin's "Legend" Destroying Bell. ; : Geronimo brings both hands together and strikes his opponent with a chop. The name "Tomahawk Chop" is also used to refer to Geronimo's basic chops. In the anime he uses one hand. ; : Geronimo holds both arms up and spins around violently, creating a small whirlwind that attacks the opponent. In the anime he uses one arm. ; : Used against The Omegaman. A Flying Chop powerful enough to chop down a tree. ; : Used in the video games Kinnikuman Generations and Kinnikuman Muscle Grand Prix Max. ; : A tag technique with Terryman. Geronimo jumps onto Terry's shoulders and they both hold all of their arms up to one side. They then throw their arms down to the other side, causing Asuraman's "Hell's Tornado" to turn around and attack him instead. ; : A tag technique with Brocken Jr.. As Geronimo performs his Tomhawk Chop, Brocken performs the Red Rain of Berlin. Their hands come together and become englufed in a flame as they strike the opponent. ;Flying Body Press ;Body Slam ;Guillotine Leg Drop ;Headbutt ;Jumping Back Drop ;Flying Elbow Drop 'Career Information' Championships *Hawaii Chojin Heavyweight (5th) *2nd Kinnikuman Popularity Contest (8th Place) *4th Kinnikuman Popularity Contest (16th Place) Titles *Team Kinnikuman: Centre Guard (Finals) *Hercules Factory Instructor Nicknames * * * * (Terryman only) Win/Loss Record (Singles) *O Sunshine (Apache War Cry) *X Devil Shogun (Spinning Double Arm Suplex) *O Superman Road God (Tomahawk Chop) *O Jesse Maivia (Japanese Leg Roll) *X Omegaman Dexia (Omega Catastrophe Drop) *X Dead Signal (???) Win/Loss Record (Tag) : New Machineguns (Terryman) *X Stray Devil Chojin Combo (Forfeit) : The Choppers (Brocken Jr.) *X Five Disasters (Prelude to Justice Crumbling) ;Win/Loss Record (Anime Only) *O Hydra Indy (Tomahawk Strike) *Δ The Ninjaman (Apache War Cry) (Tag Match with Terryman) *O Senshi Chojin (Apache War Cry) 'Gallery' Geronimo 5.png Geronimo 6.png Geronimo 7.png Geronimo 8.png Geronimo 9.png Geronimo.png Kin_geronimo_2.png Geronimo-0.jpg|The New Machineguns Geronimo (Nisei).gif|Geronimo in Nisei Geronimo.jpg|Geronimo Geronimo_(Nisei).jpg Geronimo_and_Sister.png|Young Geronimo with his sister 'Trivia' *'Favourite Food: 'Inari Zushi *'Theme Song:' " " by Masatake Ohkura *'Submitted by:' Suzuki of Yokohama *He refers to himself in the first person as and ends most of his sentences with *He refers to the other Idol Chojins as *In the anime, he speaks with a Tōhoku accent 'References' 'Navigation' ja:ジェロニモ Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Idol Chojin Category:Revived Characters Category:Team Kinnikuman Category:Hawaii Choujin Heavyweight Champion Category:Characters from America Category:Male characters Category:Hercules Factory Instructors Category:Seigi Chojin